


Taste

by heartunderfire



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartunderfire/pseuds/heartunderfire
Summary: During a rainy day in Palawan, Raquel and Sergio find themselves trying something new.





	Taste

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back from my writing hiatus. It's entirely @evendale's fault, who keeps my obsession for these characters alive. She also revised this story.

One late afternoon, during Raquel’s first week in Palawan, they were sitting in a hanging chair, watching the rain come in waves. They had made plans for dinner, but since the restaurant didn’t offer the option of eating inside, they had to cancel them.

“We have only 3 days left until I have to return to Spain. Of course, it has to rain,” Raquel complained and nestled against Sergio’s chest.

He kissed the top of her head. “My dear, if I had the power to control the weather, I’d only give you sunny days. But since I can’t do that, I’d say we should go back to bed.”

Raquel turned her head a bit so she could look him in the eyes. “I support your idea, but first we should eat. Can we order something?”

Sergio thought for a moment while playing with a lock of her hair. “We can, but it’s going to take at least an hour until the food gets here. And it will probably be cold.”

Raquel sighed. “Okay, a fruit salad it is then. I think we still have some mangoes and strawberries,” she said and prepared to get out of the chair, but Sergio caught her arm and she fell back against him, unable to suppress a laugh. “Why did you do that?”

“I promised you Italian food tonight, so that’s what we’re having,” he announced and pulled her in for a kiss. She reciprocated immediately and let herself get lost in the sensation. His hands were soon all over her body. When he cupped one of her breasts over the light fabric of her sundress, she involuntarily moaned and sank her nails in the skin of his neck. 

“Sergio,” she managed to whisper between two quick breaths, right as he slipped one hand inside her dress. “Food…” she tried, while he caressed a nipple. She was almost ready to let go of her idea and surrender to his when her stomach started rumbling. 

He removed his hand and sighed in defeat, his lips curved in a smile. “Okay, give me one minute to recover and I’ll join you in the kitchen.” Then he looked down, blushing.

“I could help,” she offered.

Sergio quickly shook his head. “No. It’s alright. Let’s talk about dinner. What do you want to eat?”

Raquel put some distance between them so that their legs were only slightly brushing. “I was thinking about pizza, but I don’t think we have all the ingredients we need.”

“When I found out that you were coming, I went shopping. I didn’t know what food you like, so I bought a bit of everything. The cabinets are full.”

Raquel felt her eyes begin to fill with tears and the thought of Sergio making all those preparations for her visit. “No one ever did that for me,” she confessed sincerely and took his hand.

“No one ever gave up everything to be with me, either,” he said and brought her other hand to his lips and kissed her fingers. 

**…**

An hour later, Sergio was rolling the pizza dough, while Raquel was stirring the tomato sauce. Italian classical music echoed through the entire house.

“Raquel, did you measure the onion pieces after you chopped it? “ Sergio asked her, adding flour to the surface of the dough. 

“No? I chopped a medium-sized one like I always do. I’m not making tomato sauce for the first time!” she said defensively.

She heard him put down the rolling pin and take a deep breath. “The recipe said half a cup.” 

Raquel turned off the stove burner and covered the saucepan with a lid. “I’m pretty sure it’s close enough,” she said amused.

Sergio came closer to the stove. “You’re pretty sure? I think the sauce is ruined.”

Raquel rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. “And I think you worry too much.”

Sergio sighed and looked down for a moment. “I’m sorry.”

She then grabbed a spoon and handed it to him. “Taste it. If it’s not the best sauce you’ve had in your life, I will start over.”

He complied. “It’s…different. Alright, I kind of like it. But you’ve put something in it that I don’t recognize.”

Raquel took the spoon from his hand, threw it in the sink and grabbed him by the apron he was wearing. “It’s a secret,” she said and lightly brushed her lips against his, still tasting the rich flavour of the sauce.

Sergio smirked and pulled her closer. “And you’re never going to share it with me?”

Raquel let go of his apron and placed her hands on his chest, putting some distance between them, but it was in vain, as his arms were wrapped around her waist now. “After your ‘the sauce is ruined’ nonsense, I’m not sure you deserve to know.”

Sergio pouted. “Is there anything I can do so you’ll forgive me?”

“I can think of a few things,” she said, winking.

Sergio swallowed hard and let go of her waist. “I think I should return to my dough.”

“Sergio?” she caught his attention after a few minutes.

“Yes?”

“How long does the pizza have to stay in the oven?”

…

“The timer will go off any minute now, come up, I want you,” Raquel said impatiently, clutching the sheets with both of her hands. 

Sergio slowly removed himself from the space between her legs, but not before tasting her one last time and almost sending her off the edge. 

“Sergio, now!” Raquel demanded and he carefully positioned himself on top of her and she guided him inside. 

“The lady is very bossy today,” he whispered in her ear. “I like it,” he quickly added, moving one arm between them.

She smiled. “If you ever question my cooking abilities…”

Raquel was unable to finish her sentence as suddenly the waves of the orgasm rushed through her. Sergio’s followed hers almost immediately and they were soon panting and smiling at each other.

Sergio rolled beside her and pulled her body close again. “I will never question anything you do again. I promise you.”

She was preparing to put her lips on his, but then the timer went off. “Right on cue.”

Sergio stood up and held out his hand for Raquel. “Let’s go.”

Raquel wrapped herself in the blanket and positioned herself comfortably. “Can we have pizza in bed?”

Sergio smiled for himself. “I suppose after having sex on the kitchen table yesterday it’s only fair we bring the food to bed, too.”

“You and your conventional ways. Live a little.”

…

“This pizza is going to give me an orgasm,” Raquel announced with a satisfied grin.

Sergio raised his eyebrows. “Tomatoes have aphrodisiac properties, but it should take some time before...”

“You’re such a nerd,” she interrupted him. When she took another bite, a slice of tomato fell on the pillow’s cover, but she picked it up quickly. 

Sergio watched the scene with a horrified expression plastered all over his face. “It will never come out.”

“I’ll buy you new sheets, then,” Raquel promised and tried to suppress a laugh.

“Us, you mean.”

His words caught her by surprise. She was going to return to him in a few months, but it never felt more real than at that moment. “Us. I like the sound of that.”

“I can’t wait for you to be back,” he confessed with a hint of sadness.

She playfully hit his chest. “Hey! I’m still here.”

“You are,” he said and kissed the place between her collarbones. “I’m going to take the remaining pizza back to the kitchen and then we’re going to test those aphrodisiac qualities of tomatoes.”

…

They were about to fall asleep when Sergio whispered in Raquel’s ear. “So what was the secret ingredient?”

Raquel was too sleepy to open her eyes, but she still found the strength to answer him. “Ginger.”

“Madame du Barry used it on Louis XV. Not many people know what a strong aphrodisiac it can be.”

“_Profesor_, let me sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make my days brighter :)


End file.
